


Sebastian Was...

by Orangeships



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel, Human Sebastian, M/M, NSFW, Self-Indulgent, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeships/pseuds/Orangeships
Summary: Power bottom Ciel and infatuated Sebastian.





	Sebastian Was...

Sebastian Michaelis was a masochist.

Or rather, he played one when his clients wanted him to. He was obedient (unless told to be otherwise, of course), and knelt at his master’s feet when asked. He played along with their whims and acted the loyal pet, endured their antics and their violence. He was, after all, merely a _thing_ for them to take their frustrations out on, and they were never the type of creatures to hold back. Every night, Sebastian tolerated the pain his clients dealt out.   

_This_ , however, was a different type of pain, an ache that burned deep in his bones instead of torching his skin. Sebastian bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. He clenched his hands, nails digging into his palm. A groan clawed it's way up his throat, which was already desperately parched.

No man should be _this_ tempting, he thought, but the creature moaning and moving on the silk sheets proved otherwise. Then again, this client wasn't really a _man_ at all.

Ciel Phantomhive had mismatched eyes that seemed to glow and black horns that spiraled out from his mess of hair. His tail, a thin pointed thing, flickered wildly when he jolted with pleasure. He was a demon, like most of Sebastian's usual clients, only Ciel actually managed to make the time trickle past like honey, slow and torturous and oh so sweet.

He moved with a grace Sebastian had never seen before. That was not to say that he wasn't clumsy; Sebastian had witness the little devil trip over his own tail once. Ciel was certainly clumsy, but he held his head with the confidence of someone used to being looked up to, ironic due to his short stature.

He was the sun and Sebastian was burning watching him. The way he moved, body shivering and shaking with pleasure, fingers plunging that glass dildo inside of himself over and over, was the very definition of sin. He had a leg draped over Sebastian's shoulder, the other limp over the edge of the bed. One hand gripped Sebastian’s black hair while the other furiously moved the toy in and out of Ciel’s dripping hole.

Sebastian nestled his head against Ciel's thigh, never once taking his eyes off the lewd display in front of him. Ciel’s flushed pink cock bobbed right by Sebastian's lips, but he knew the rules. _No touching_ , the tiny devil had said, fingers dancing on Sebastian’s cheek. _Unless I permit you to._   

Ciel arched his back and whimpered, stretched wide by the glass cock inside him. The way he was lying, hair splayed out on the white silk sheets, gave him the appearance of a deity. Despite the horns, something about the boy was divine.

But if he was a god, Sebastian was his devout worshipper. He was already on his knees.

“Seb _astian_ ,” the boy moaned out. Sebastian’s name was a song on his lips, a melody of dark desire.

“Master,” Sebastian replied, voice barely a whisper. When Ciel pulled him closer, Sebastian eagerly complied.  

“Have you learned your lesson?” Ciel asked, pushing himself up on his elbow. Sebastian had long forgotten what lesson he was being taught, but he nodded regardless. Ciel pushed at Sebastian's chest with the tips of his toes. The man allowed himself to be moved, taken advantage of.

“Down, boy,” his master commanded, climbing over Sebastian's torso. Ciel’s ass, round and perfect and gaping, swayed in front of Sebastian's face. His little mouth was hot and wet as it took Sebastian in, sucking so perfectly at the tip of his cock.

Sebastian, impatient, slide his hand up Ciel’s supple thighs to rest them on his ass. The boy did not object so Sebastian took the initiative to bite tentatively on a cheek, grinning once he pulled back and saw the glistening teeth marks.

Then Ciel flicked his tongue just right and Sebastian hissed with pleasure. He was on the edge of an orgasm when the little monster pulled away with a pop and climbed back onto the bed. “Come here.”

“You are rather cruel today, aren't you,” Sebastian remarked even as he obeyed the order. Ciel smirked, tail swishing back and forth excitedly. Sebastian wanted to hold him down and take him roughly, sweetly, any way he would allow.  

“I'm sure tomorrow you'll take your revenge.” Ciel pressed kisses up Sebastian’s neck, his legs spread and inviting.

“Oh? Whatever happened to this being a once a week affair?” Sebastian asked, sentence broken with gasps as Ciel grinded against him.

“I’m a busy man,” Ciel said. He pushed Sebastian down flat on his back. “And this place is such a long drive from my home.” When Ciel sat down on the hard cock throbbing with need for him, he shakingly cried out. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady, grunting when he felt the demon’s tight heat around his member. “So, _ah, fuck_ , it’ll j-just be easier for you to come with me.” He dropped his head onto Sebastian’s chest to hide his flustered cheeks.

“I’m afraid I do not understand.” Sebastian pushed himself up, still nestled inside Ciel’s warmth.

“Stay with me.” Blue eyes watched him now, hesitant but determined. “Be solely mine.”

Sebastian was devout when it came to Ciel Phantomhive. He kissed the boy hard and, with their foreheads pressed together, told him he would follow him anywhere.

“All of me belongs to you.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @orangeships and feel free to send some prompts (they can be as dirty as you want). Also, if you want a part 2 just let me know.


End file.
